


Villian

by KristiLynn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2189577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristiLynn/pseuds/KristiLynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Loki aren't the post-coital cuddle types.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Villian

Tony rolled over and grabbed a cigarette from the night stand.

“I thought that superheroes weren’t supposed to smoke,” Loki said as he placed his hands behind his head, “What would Fury say about that? Aren’t you supposed to be all high and mighty?”

Tony blew a puff of smoke into Loki’s face, “I think he’d say that we’re not supposed to be fucking the villain so smoking is the least of my worries.”

“He calls me a villain? I’m touched.”

Tony leaned back in bed and closed his eyes, “He calls you a lot of things, and None of them are good.”


End file.
